pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca's Minccino
Bianca |gender = MaleMinccino's gender was confirmed to be male, as his Attract affected Ash's Snivy (who is a female). |debut = Minccino—Neat and Tidy! |caughtin = Minccino—Neat and Tidy! |caughtwhere = Unova Route 3 |location = With Bianca }} This Minccino is a -type Pokémon owned by Bianca, and the first one she caught. Biography Minccino had stolen the badge case that Bianca was supposed to deliver for Ash. After seeing how cute the Pokémon was, Bianca had been determined to catch Minccino and sent Pignite, who used Tackle and Flame Charge, but missed. Instead, Minccino used Hyper Voice, which hit Pignite, then tickled him. Ash sent Oshawott to battle, who tried to use Razor Shell, but Minccino evaded the attack. Instead, Oshawott was being tickled and defeated by Minccino's Double Slap, thus allowing Minccino to escape. Bianca wanted to catch Minccino and borrowed Cilan's spoon and rubbed it in a dirt, thinking Minccino would come and clean it. They managed to trap Minccino, who just walked away with Cilan's dish bell. Ash sent Snivy, who started off with Attract. Minccino dodged Attract and used the same move, which affected Minccino. Ash swapped Snivy with Pikachu, who used Iron Tail, but Minccino dodged. Minccino managed to use Double Slap, but clashed with Pikachu's Iron Tail. After getting hit by Minccino's Hyper Voice, Pikachu endured Minccino's Tickle attack and retaliated with Thunderbolt. Bianca managed to find her dusty Poké Ball, but Minccino tried to dust off the dirt from the Poké Ball. This caused him to accidentally activate the Ball and got captured in the process.BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Bianca battled Emolga, finding her cute and wanted to catch her. Minccino attacked with Double Slap, but missed. Instead, Minccino launched Hyper Voice, which damaged Emolga, who used Discharge, which electrocuted everyone. Minccino used Attract against's Emolga Attract. However, Oshawott jumped in and got affected by the move. Bianca called Minccino back and followed Emolga, who wanted to escape. In the forest, Bianca sent Minccino again, who hit Emolga with Double Slap. However, Emolga was furious and retaliated with Volt Switch, then flew off. Bianca was persistent and followed Emolga and found her in a bush. Minccino used Hyper Voice, but, in truth, the Pokémon in the bush was a Galvantula, who electrocuted Bianca, Cilan and Ash.BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! The following day, after Iris caught Emolga, Bianca battled Iris. Emolga and Minccino started off with Attract, which countered each other's moves. Minccino managed to tickle Emolga. Iris ordered Emolga to use Hidden Power, but Emolga disobeyed Iris and used Volt Switch, which swapped Emolga for Iris' Excadrill. Iris was furious and had Emolga come back to the battle field. Minccino attacked with Hyper Voice, but Emolga disobeyed Iris and used Volt Switch. This caused Pansage to be sent out and get hit by Hyper Voice. Pansage was furious and used Solar Beam, which defeated Minccino.BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Bianca later used Minccino to compete in the Don Battle and battled Stephan's Zebstrika in the first round. Minccino tickled Zebstrika, followed by damaging it with Hyper Voice. However, Zebstrika pulls through and wins with a powerful Shock Wave and Stomp combination, eliminating Bianca from the tournament.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Minccino battled against Elesa and her Zebstrika. Minccino's Double Slap and Swift attacks were evaded, and he was struck with Flame Charge. Unlike Shelmet before him, Minccino had better endurance and actually landed a hit with Hyper Voice, which did major damage. However, Minccino got burned by Zebstrika's Flame Charge and was defeated by its powerful Double Kick attack.BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Minccino was used to lure away some giant wild Galvantula from Ash's Pikachu by using his new attack, Thunderbolt. However, the two were captured by the Bug types, and were asked to power up the weak wild Joltik in the area with their Thunderbolt attacks. They did so, and when Ash and Bianca found them, they believe that they were being forced to do that. After they got away from Galvantula, Minccino teamed up with Pikachu in battling James' Yamask, where it was hit by Night Shade, but he and Pikachu fought back and launched Swift and Thunderbolt.BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave! Bianca and Minccino appeared in the Best Wishes! ending theme. Minccino cleaned a spot on the floor; Bianca ran off and fell down, due to the slippery floor. Known moves Using Tickle Bianca Minccino Double Slap.png Using Double Slap Bianca Minccino Hyper Voice.png Using Hyper Voice Bianca Minccino Attract.png Using Attract Bianca Minccino Swift.png Using Swift Bianca Minccino Thunderbolt.png Using Thunderbolt | Tickle; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Double Slap; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Hyper Voice; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Attract; normal; BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy! Swift; normal; BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Thunderbolt; electric; BW064: Crisis at Chargestone Cave! }} Voice actresses *Mai Aizawa (Japanese) *Michele Knotz (English) Trivia *Minccino is the only Pokémon seen captured by Bianca. References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon